1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to output drivers and more particularly to a hybrid output driver that includes both a voltage mode component and a current mode component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Designing output driver circuits becomes more difficult as these circuits are required to operate at higher speeds. For example, some driver circuits operate at 12.5 Gb/s or more. Examples of design parameters to be considered in designing these circuits include: operating speed, jitter, noise, layout area, circuit complexity, return loss, power consumption, and emphasis variation accuracy. Improved output driver circuit designs are desired to operate at a high frequency while minimizing jitter, noise, layout area, circuit complexity, return loss, and power consumption, but improving emphasis variation accuracy.